Kouzuki Yuuko
Kouzuki Yuuko is one of the main characters that appears throughout Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited, and Muv-Luv Alternative. While smarter than the remaining cast and highly manipulative, she still holds close to her heart those she cares deeply for. Extra In Extra, Kouzuki Yuuko is the physics teacher in Shirogane Takeru's high school. Friends with Jinguuji Marimo since their high school days, Yuuko is a genius in her field, but decided to become a teacher due to various differences with the science community. She loves manipulating people, and is often seen pulling Marimo, Takeru, and her other students into different circumstances, like betting Marimo's "freedom" in a Lacrosse match, often for her mere entertainment. Never the less, she cares deeply about her students and Marimo. More than once, she helps Takeru with his love troubles and provides support for other students. Throughout Extra, Yuuko is seen developing a theory related to Quantum mechanics with an idea she got from playing an RPG, and even supposedly bringing the cat version of a student from a parallel world. Unlimited Yuuko is the first character from Extra that Shirogane meets in Unlimited, but upon seeing him says she has no recollection of ever meeting him or being a teacher. She helps the confused and disbelieving Takeru adapt to the Unlimited world, but in doing so seeks to further her own goals (see: Alternative IV and Quantum Causality). In Unlimited universe she is known as Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, implying that she obtained a phD on her Quantum Causality theory. While her core personality is similar to Extra's Yuuko, her role and duties are much more serious, which leads to a very important difference in attitude. She still bends rules that she finds troublesome or too bureaucratic if the situation demands it, but she never abuses her power for selfish reasons. She is shown to be completely committed to her mission and to Alternative IV, to the point she is completely heart-broken when, as a Christmas present, the Alternative V faction manged to get Alternative IV cancelled and in the process officially initiated Alternative V. She is seen in a state previously inconceivable with her demeanor, she bemoans her fate and the fate of humanity, crying to Shirogane about being unable to fit "15 billion semiconductors in the palm of a hand", but refusing to explain any further. She keeps screaming that she's a genius, even laughably ordering Shirogane to tell her that she's a genius, and that everyone else was too stupid understand. She eventually sobers up and tells Shirogane to leave. If the player completed Muv Luv Unlimited at least once, the choice to stay appears, allowing the player to either to court Kouzuki Yuuko or to leave and court another girl. History Unlike her Extra-self who's top priority was to research why girls were attracted to Shirogane in order to help her friend Marimo with her love problems, Unlimited Yuuko puts her intellect to good use and is a lot more serious and dedicated towards scientific research because of the war of extinction mankind is facing against the BETA. At 17 years old, she submitted a paper on her own original theory, the "Quantum Causality Theory", which caught the eye of the Alternative Plan bid committee in 1991. This resulted in her admission to the Japanese Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Laboratory in order to hasten fundamental research on the next plan; the United Nations eventually invites her at the age of 20 in 1994 to advance the verification of quantum causality theory, eventually resulting in the creation of Alternative IV. She initially works from the Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Laboratory as the head of Alternative IV in 1995, and after the recapture of Yokohama in 1999, has her base of operations shifted to Yokohama Base on her request, where she is also currently acting as the vice-commander and has almost complete authority over the base in order to complete Alternative IV. Her research however hits a dead end a few months before the events of Muv Luv Unlimited and she begins to doubt herself and her theory. Instead of giving up however, she continues on, determined to find a solution besides Alternative V, even coming up with false threats to scare off the Alternative V faction away from cancelling Alternative IV. Alternative Alternative Yuuko is, like other characters, the same as in Unlimited, with the same history up to the 22nd of October. However, due to circumstances, her initial reaction towards Takeru and certain events change dramatically. She is further fleshed out and developed, showing more than once how much she is willing to sacrifice to achieve Alternative IV's success. Her cold-hearted decisions, her knowledge of how humans and human society works and her ability to manipulate people are seen to their full extent. Yuuko, like in Unlimited, is the source of most explanations and information. She also helps Takeru steel his emotions and nerves throughout the story, picking him up when he is down, albeit not necessarily in straightforward or particularly agreeable ways, like her friend Marimo does. However, none of this comes without a cost. Yuuko, despite her attitude and her completely ruthless decisions, which most of the time was an act so she could control her emotions and focus on the ongoing war with the BETA, harbors extensive guilt due to her own actions and their consequences even though everything she did is considered normal in the Alternative Universe and the sacrifices she made were extremely trivial compared to the results they produced. Yuuko's genius is further demonstrated, not only developing a device that lets Takeru go back to his original world, but also helping in the development of a new OS for TSFs, the XM3, based on Takeru's ideas. She is also the creator of the 00 Unit, and was partially responsible for the successful transfer of the Hi-MAERF Project to Alternative IV's jurisdiction. After Shirogane overcomes an extremely traumatic period of time, she admits to him that shes finally ready to see him as an equal to her. Quotes "I couldn't be... the holy mother." "Time is the cruelest kindness." "They say you can redo your life while you're still young, but the young don't know how..." "That's why I've said it so many times... this world was saved﻿ by a hero. Crying and stumbling along the way, fighting for so long... an inexperienced hero. Though, it's funny... everyone still went along with him... and when I found out, I also thought... 'Ah... I'm one of them as﻿ well.' Really... I can only say it's childish. ... Looks like talking to you trees is a futile effort." "Good bye ... you bratty savior." Trivia *Like her sisters, she drives an expensive Italian car (Lancia Stratos) and is very dangerous at the wheel. *According to her Unlimited self, high quality alcohol is extremely expensive in the BETA universe. *Yuuko admits in her Unlimited ending that Shirogane is the first man to sexually dominate her. *BETA-verse Yuuko has a close relationship with Yashiro Kasumi, but according to the latter, the feeling is merely "interest" rather than maternal feelings since Yuuko does not experience anything other than "interest" and "disinterest" to most things according to Kasumi. *None of the necessary sacrifices Yuuko made to complete Alternative IV would have been possible without Shirogane's help, yet Yuuko always made sure to inform Shirogane of this fact after it was too late for Shirogane to take any part of the blame, instead choosing to carry the burden herself. *In Extra, Yuuko plays fast and loose with school rules and regulations when it comes to just about anything relating to the faculty and student body. It is revealed by Marimo that she has dirt on the principal as well as most of the rest of the faculty, Marimo included, which allows her to get away with her usual schemes. **This is somewhat subverted in Altered Fable, as the principal is temporarily replaced by the transferred Radhabinod, who she has no power over. This leads to her eventual defeat in the school paintball tournament when Radhabinod gets the final say in who wins. Yuuko doesn't take defeat well. Gallery Yuuko UN Uniform.png 5524-704103059.jpg|As she appears in Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu DOOM.jpg|Rest assured, you WILL suffer. 1306896591351.jpg 4758-1462732531.gif Rebirth 23.png yuuko bikini 1.JPG Af cast.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg 774165afaf16aca57d196adfb7f80531.jpg Extra cast drunk.jpg Yuuko Marimo uniform.jpg Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Chronicles Category:Resurrection